


Snow Wolf to the Rescue

by MrsRidcully



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha knows best, I edit like a drunken pirate, M/M, Peter doing what Talia tells him, Sheriff is a Hell hound, Shifter Chris, Snow Storms, most of the town are supernatural, pre Stetopher, shifter stiles, short fluffy and silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRidcully/pseuds/MrsRidcully
Summary: The largest snowstorm in a decade has hit the town and the townsfolk are not coping. Talia decides that Peter needs to help out and what the Alpha wants she gets much to Peters annoyance.





	Snow Wolf to the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short and fluffy thing to help get me out of a funk about my writing hope you enjoy it and huge thank you to @bunnywest for throwing commas at it again <3

Peter looked out the big picture window. The snow was coming down in a thick blanket now, and most of the Preserve was hidden in the white. He shivered and nestled deeper into his warm Aran knit jumper, glad he would not be out in that. He may be a wolf, but even wolves felt it when  it was that  cold.

 

“Peter, I need you to do something for me.” Talia walked in looking out the window. The snow had been coming down almost since lunch.

 

Oh, dear. Peter knew  that  look. Talia wanted Peter to do something —  drat , just when he was getting to the good part of the book.  “Yes, oh mighty Alpha,” Peter quipped good-natured. Talia was a commendable Alpha and Peter as her left hand and brother would do anything for her, but he was not above teasing her — they  _ were _ siblings , after all .

 

“John called. It seems this snow has caused a mess. No one prepared for it and half the town has either broken down or their cars have gotten stuck. I need you to go out in that fancy SUV of yours and help John collect people.” 

 

“You cannot be serious, they only have themselves to blame. The weather reports were clear all week it would be like  this.”  Peter let out a grumpy huff and settled deeper into the sofa.

 

_ “Peter Bartholomew Hale.” _ Talia let her eyes flare. 

 

Peter t hrew his book onto the coffee table with a disgusted huff. “How can a town packed to the brim-full of shifters and magic users be so useless when it snows? Again, why, Talia, do I have to rescue these idiots?”

 

Talia’s lips curved in a smile. “John said Stiles was on his way back from Stanford and may not have heard the weather warnings.  The poor boy could get trapped out in this, and you know even in his fox shift he could not stay warm enough.”

 

That was low — stooping to using Peter’s feelings about the Sheriff's son was just evil “And people say I’m the underhanded one”

 

“I know sweetie, it sucks to be you. Now go get some warm clothes on, and I will fill up flasks with hot chocolate.“

 

“Better have marshmallows,” Peter groused as he went to get his coat and gloves.

 

_____________________________

  
  


His first rescue was Mrs M the local librarian. The elderly woman shared Peter’s love of historical bodice rippers and good whiskey — he could not let someone with such fine tastes struggle through the snow. Next was young Miss March and her twin boys, struggling with the pram in the deep snow, Marcus and Darius cooing and giggling when Peter swooped them up.  This set the tone for Peters afternoon driving about town dropping townsfolk home safe and warm, he had to admit the smiles and warm thank you were a novelty. Over the years Peter was looked on being standoffish and his position as Talia’s left hand had made people more reserved around Peter they were not sure how to deal with Peter bundling them into his warm car handing them a hot chocolate and depositing them home safe and sound. 

  
  


Peter navigated the main street, his wheels sliding on the ice, the drifts getting deeper as the time passed.  Through the gloom, he could see an orange glow which could only mean the town’s two hell hounds were at work. 

 

John and Jordan were ablaze, the flames from their bodies melting enough snow for the Hospital ambulance bay to keep it clear. As they saw Peter’s car approach, they let their flames die down. Peter took a moment to admire the view, both men naked as the day they were born, their unnatural body heat keeping the worst of the cold at bay.

 

“Sheriff. Any word from Stiles?” Peter tried not to sound worried, but  the fact  that the boy was out in this had him concerned. 

 

“No, not since he left school. He should be here soon.” John looked up at the  increasingly  heavy snowfall. “Jordan and I have to keep clearing or I would head out and see if I could find him myself.”

 

“You and Jordan stay put. I am under orders from Talia to  go out and  help.” Peter smiled at the sympathetic looks he got from both men. His sister’s need to be a protective Alpha was  well -known, and the town had benefited more times than not from it.  But still, Talia was a force to  be reckoned with and the fact Peter was out escorting people home instead of curled up with a book in front of the fire was a  testament to that. Peter left the two to their snow clearing and drove  slowly  towards the interstate. The snow fell in heavy splats, not the romanticized light falls the films always show. The sky looked leaden, and the wind  started to pick up. 

 

Slowing his car, he flicked on the Range Rover’s headlights. In the gloom, he picked out the shape of the dusty blue jeep. Peters heartbeat picked up, worry gnawing at his insides. Heart  thudding, he slowed the  Range Rover, pulling off the road just behind Roscoe. Getting out of the car in a rush, he scrambled over the snow drifts with little  grace, more concerned with finding Stiles. He couldn’t hear Stiles heartbeat and the snow was making it hard to pick up his scent.

 

Reaching Roscoe, Peter yanked the door open.  The back of the jeep was laden down with Stiles’s bags — he was coming home for good this time. Peter’s wolf had yipped for joy — his Stiles was coming home. Peter still kept his feelings about the boy and the hunter to himself. He had spent so long thinking he would never find a mate, and now he’d realized he had two. He  just  had not worked up the courage to tell either man.

 

A small squeak from a pile of blankets and clothing on the driver seat alerted Peter to the fact that Roscoe was not, in fact, deserted. Large ears poked out from the warm nest and a small face and bright intelligent eyes peered out. The small  fennec Fox peered up a Peter and gave a happy yip, and then Peter found his arms full of a fox. “My smart boy, so clever,” Peter murmured into the soft golden fur. Stiles gave a soft growling purr and licked Peter’s chin “Okay, sweetheart. Let’s get your things into the car and head back.” 

 

Peter fought back a laugh as the small fox  clambered  up onto Peters' shoulders then into the hood of the parka that Peter wore, burrowing in so his only his nose poked out, resting on Peter’s shoulder.

 

Moving slowly  so as not to jostle the fox, Peter grabbed Stiles’s bags and then made his way back to the Range Rover, patting the passenger seat to encourage Stiles to hop down. He only got a soft huff  in return  and felt Stiles push against his neck.  “All right, but if we have an accident, you can explain this to your father,” Peter smiled as he pulled onto the road.  Stiles let out another tired huff. 

 

They drove in silence for a short while until Peter let out a barking laugh “Oh my goodness. Stiles, sweetheart, wake up and have a look.” 

 

Pouncing in and out of snowdrifts, tail held high, was a large adult snow leopard, leaping high into the air then down into the drifts again, then running back and forth , obviously  having a splendid time. Peter slowed the car and wound down his window, letting the cold air in “ Christopher Argent , what the hell are you doing out here?” Chris was the only Leopard shifter in Beacon Hills so it  was safe to assume it was the hunter. Chris let out a loud rumbling growl and pointed his head towards a snow drift. The black tail end of Chris’s black  SUV  was poking out. “Oh, I see.  Alright , hop in.” Peter reached back and opened the back door and the Leopard leaps in with easy grace. “Watch the claws on the leather, Argent, or you and I will have words.” 

 

Stiles peered out from Peter’s hood and yipped at Chris, who had decided he would rather try to stand with his large front paws on the centre console, his large spotted head butting against Peter’s.  “Yes, yes, I’m sure you’re grateful, but I can think of better ways to spend my time than being stuck out in this weather, Chris sit down you are distracting me”

 

With the conditions getting worse. Peter made the decision to head for home. “I’ll call John and let him know you’re safe, but I think for the time being you both are going to have to stay at the Hale house until this storm passes.” 

 

____________________________________________

  
  


Talia let out a surprised laugh when Peter walked in escorted by a small fox and an excited snow leopard. He led them into the spacious lounge, and at  Talia's raised eyebrow Peter shrugged. “Neither seems to want to change back. I have Stiles’s bags in the car, and I’m sure we have something to fit Christopher when he  decides to change .” 

 

Stiles, when he saw the rest of the Hale pack gathered in the great room, let out a joyous yip and leaps from Peter’s shoulders,  jumping and pawing at each  member of the pack.  In turn, he was rewarded with cuddles from each, even Derek let out a soft  chuckle at Stiles’ s joyful wiggling. Isaac,  buried against  Derek's side, giggled when Stiles  started to lick him. “I think he missed us, Der.” 

 

Chris looked  solemnly  at Talia, bowing his neck to her and then went to  each member of the  Pack, butting his large head  against them, greetings out-of-the-way Chris settled on one of the large cushions  that were scattered about the floor, wrapping a fluffy tail over his nose, blue eyes  twinkling as he looked at Peter.

 

Peter sighed wistfully . It  did look rather comfortable there. He smirked as he watched Stiles crawl  slowly  towards the resting snow leopard , large ears twitching in excitement as he watched Chris’s tail flick. The little Fennec’s entire body  was quivering with anticipation, until finally , he jumped, grabbing a mouthful of Chris’s tail, growling and wrestling with  it, causing the rest of the pack to coo and laugh at his antics. Removing his jacket and shoes, Peter dropped  down  alongside Chris and Stiles, letting himself  be snuggled by an overgrown house cat and a  highly  strung fox. 

 

Talia stood off to one side, smiling at her pack. “Peter, thank you for today. You helped  a lot of people and you made me very proud, little brother.”

 

Peter preened under his Alpha’s praise. To be honest, it felt good to help. To  be able to  help the town and his Alpha in a way that did not result in bloodshed was a novelty and the warm thanks he had gotten from those he helped had made something  warm and happy unfurl in Peters' chest.

 

Stiles finished with this Tail attack on Chris and pushed his way against Peters' chest small nose pressed against his throat letting out content sighs Peter hand came up and stroked the fox and smiled when he heard the rumbling purr behind him and a large feline head rest on his shoulder. 

 

Bracketed by a Snow leopard and Fox, his Snow leopard and  fox his mind  unhelpfully  supplied, maybe he could start  tentatively  courting these two, you know just to test the waters. He relaxed into the cushions he felt tired but the good kind, knowing  that  he had helped, and he had his mates safe and warm alongside him Peter closed his eyes  steadfastly  ignoring the knowing smirk his Alpha had on her face. Sleep now, thoughts of courting later.  

  
  
  
  



End file.
